


Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Series: Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough [1]
Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Stockholm syndrome but not extreme, Again Bart's like twelve, As in Max likes watching Bart cry way too much, Bub Kink, Dacryphilia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy southern accents, M/M, Mostly to hide the fact that I'm not the best at writing in English, Older man/young boy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sounding, Statutory Rape, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, VERY UNDERAGE, You know the drill by now I'm just writing pure filth, baths, emotional/psychological manipulation, psuedo-incest, uhhh chile anyways, urethra penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "U-Uncle Max, puh-lease, 's hurts.""I know, Bart; but yah didn't show me yah face earlier, so now I hafta pull yah hair. If yah were jus' a good boy, it wouldn' hurt as much.""'M s-sorry.""Don't say yah sorry; show me yah face. Daddy likes seeing yah, Bub.""B-But 'm cryin', Uncle Max.""I know, boy. I know. Yah don' think tha' doesn' make me hard, too?"
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Series: Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178582
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before I read! I'm not Southern, so I hope I did their accents justice! :D

"C'mon, Bart; 's alright."

Max soothed in his Deep South accent as he set the small boy down on the bathroom carpet-mat, the small boy trembling in his little shoulders, and Max knelt down, starting to fill the tub up with warm water.

His plan had been running smoothly.

He had recently started to sound Bart, and the small boy took it beautifully, though nighttime was more difficult, as Bart had major difficulty with sleeping with the sound in. 

Which meant that Bart needed a break and that the sound needed switched out with a clean one.

Bart's sock-covered toes curled up, scrunching the carpet-mat, and Max turned off the tub when it was completely full before he stood.

"'S alright, Bub. Yah can strip."

Max urged, and the small boy whimpered before he undressed, shaking from both the cold and his exhaustion, and Max helped him, tugging down his sleep pants and taking off little white socks as Bart slowly took off his shirt.

"Good boy."

Max praised, and Bart's head dropped to hide his tears as Max examined the sound that stuffed Bart's little dick, the small boy remaining still even as his tears trailed down his little freckled cheeks. 

"Do yah hafta pee?"

"N-Naw, Uncle Max."

"Alright. 'M goin' to pull it out for the bath."

Max immediately took hold of the sound and carefully pulled it out, ignoring Bart's weak cries until it was completely out of him.

A few drops of a clear liquid, too clear to be piss and too thin to be precome, dripped from Bart's little dick, and Max lovingly wiped it away, his boy whimpering uselessly as he cried.

"'S alright, Bart. Here, into the bath. I'll clean yah hair."

Max ordered, and he helped Bart into the bath, the child's legs too shaky for him to properly walk.

"Tha's it."

Max praised, and he grabbed a cup, wetting Bart's curls before he shampooed them, Bart's hands shamefully covering his dick as Max washed his hair.

It took him less than three seconds to notice, and he pointedly looked down at Bart's hands just before he reached down and pried them away.

"Naw, Bart. If yah wanna be clean, yah hafta show Daddy all of yah, Bub."

That made Bart's hands shyly fall away, the small boy's face red as he instead curled his hands into little fists, and Max praised him, grabbing for the shampoo again.

He massaged it into a thicker lather than the first go around, scratching Bart's scalp and using every trick he knew to turn the twelve-year-old into putty, and eventually, Bart's dick started to perk up, the small boy's little happy noises turning into sharp gasps now that the sound was gone and Bart's dick was free to get hard.

Well, as hard as it could get.

Bart was still so small that it took a lot of stimulation for his little dick to fully harden, and most times, he came dry if he was even able to feel aroused at all. 

It just made it extra special every time that he actually orgasmed with semen and everything without the use of a prostate massage.

"Yah hard, Bub?"

Max teased, and he watched as the tiny slit of Bart's swollen urethra twitched, the small boy's body unable to decide whether it wanted to lean into the hands in his hair or if he wanted to hump at the bathtub floor, uselessly trying to hide the fact that he was aroused, and Max decided for him, gently circling his hips with his soapy hands. 

"Good boy, Bart. Good boy."

Max soothed, and Bart's tears fell faster, the small boy's head falling down to his chest to hide his face, his shampoo-covered hair matted down.

Max grabbed the cup again and grabbed Bart by his hair, tugging it so that his head faced the ceiling so that Max would not only be able to wash his hair but so that he could watch him cry.

"U-Uncle Max, puh-lease, 's hurts."

"I know, Bart; but yah didn't show me yah face earlier, so now I hafta pull yah hair. If yah were jus' a good boy, it wouldn' hurt as much."

"'M s-sorry."

"Don't say yah sorry; show me yah face. Daddy likes seeing yah, Bub."

"B-But 'm cryin', Uncle Max."

"I know, boy. I know. Yah don' think tha' doesn' make me hard, too?"

Max gently poured the cup of water on Bart's hair, getting all the shampoo out, and he took his boy's moment of distraction to grab one of his little hands and slide it into his pants. 

"See, Bub? This is what yah do to me, Bart. 'S why I like it when yah cry, why yah hafta wear the sound, why I love yah. An' whadda we say about lovin', Bart?"

"O-Only yah love me?"

"Good boy."

Max soothed, and he grabbed the conditioner, rubbing it into Bart's scalp instead of massaging it in. 

It made Bart's little dick perk up even more, and Max inwardly laughed, making sure to rub behind Bart's ears to get at the pressure point he had found two weeks ago. 

It made Bart go a little limp, and Max easily made calming noises as he let the conditioner sit, grabbing a washcloth and putting a dollop of body wash on it before he started to wash Bart's chest, making sure to rub his little nipples until they were red and sensitive. 

"U-Uncle Max! Puh-lease!"

Max ignored his boy's little pleas, rubbing him down until he got to the space between his legs, and he rubbed the washcloth between them, going from Bart's little hole all the way down before wrapping the washcloth around Bart's little cock and stroking it, the soft washcloth rubbing against Bart's dick. 

It made the small boy pitch backwards, his legs trembling as he arched against the wall, shaking his head in a "naw" even though he desperately thrusted forward into the washcloth.

"Don't fight it, boy. 'S alright. Besides, I would want to get the most out of it before we finish yah bath and yah get plugged up again."

That spurred his boy into action, and Max licked his lips as Bart humped the washcloth around his dick, Max making sure to keep his grip tight. 

"Good boy, such a good boy for yah Daddy."

Max watched as Bart's face scrunched, the small boy trembling as tears dripped down his face, these of pleasure instead of fear, and Max gave Bart a few strokes before the boy froze beautifully, orgasming all over the cloth.

"Good boy, Bub. Yah did very good. Now c'mon, let's get that conditioner out an' dry you up, okay? You won't fight me?"

"N-Naw, Uncle Max."

"Attaboy."

Max grabbed the cup and rinsed Bart's hair, and then he wiped down his body before he helped Bart stand, the boy still loose and pliant.

God, he bet he could just fuck Bart like this, but he didn't act upon it, instead standing Bart up on the mat and toweling him down as he stood Bart against the wall so that he didn't fall. 

Bart's little dick was soft and itty-bitty, and Max grabbed a clean sound, and he held Bart's little dick still as the boy reared back, gripping the wall as his chest went red, and Max quickly eased it in before he stood before he leaned down and kissed his boy, Bart's knees shaking, and he smoothed a hand down Bart's naked chest, pulling out a little mewl from his boy. 

He pulled away when he felt like Bart was going to get hard, his body so youthful and excitable, and he gathered up his boy's clothes as Bart stiffly sat on the toilet lid, already twitching from the discomfort.

"'S alright; yah such a good boy, doin' so well fo' yah Daddy, Bub."

Max pulled up Bart's socks, and then he smoothed Bart's oversized t-shirt down his body, forgoing the sleep pants and Bart's underwear, and he stood his boy up, Bart's shirt easily falling to his knees now that it wasn't scrunched up so Max could see his little cock.

Bart cried out at the first step, and Max froze, afraid that he had woken up Helen.

But then a minute passed, and he shushed Bart, knowing that the sound was likely pressing against his bladder.

"Shh, be quiet. We can't wake Helen, remember?"

"Y-Yes, Uncle Max."

Max murmured in Bart's ear, and he supported Bart back to his room, the small boy letting himself get tucked into bed.

Max loved seeing his boy so small.  
So cute.  
So vulnerable. 

"Uncle Max?"

Bart whispered, and Max looked up, his boy's strange yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.  
"Yes, Bub?"

"Why do yah wan' me ta keep the sound in? 'S hurts."

"I know. But 's so that yah do better."

"Do...better?"

"Yes. The sound will make yah a good boy, Bart."

"Will...will Wally like meh then? If I keep the sound in? Will he wan' m'back?"

Max sighed, and he shook his head mockingly, petting the bridge of Bart's nose.

"Bart, he won' wan' yuh back 'cause he don't love yah. He might like yah, but he'll never love yah. Yah know that. Yah know that only I can love yah."

"Yes, Uncle Max. I...I love yah, too."

"Good boy. Now yah go to sleep, and wake meh up if ya have to pee, alright?"

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Bub."

Max stood and pressed a kiss to Bart's forehead, and he gently closed the door, leaving Bart in the uncomfortable darkness of his room, his dick throbbing as the sound pushed against his bladder and stretched his urethra. 

He wanted to take it out, but it made him queasy to remember the last time he had disobeyed Max. 

He hadn't been able to go to a YJ meeting for weeks, and the thought of being away from his friends made him want to cry.

So he kept the sound in, his hands cupping his little cock as he curled into the fetal position, cold without his pants and underwear.  
But Max loved him, so he wanted it in.

He knew that Max was the only person who loved him; losing that affection scared him more than not seeing his friends.

And so he stayed away for the rest of the night, too exhausted to sleep by the sleepless minutes beforehand and then the "bath."

He barely even heard his alarm from where he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes as he dreaded the next night of the never-ending cycle pain-pleasure he went through at his Uncle's hands.

And for some reason, he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed :)
> 
> I would very much appreciate a kudos :)


End file.
